Personal watercraft have a hull which defines an engine compartment. The personal watercraft is propelled by a water propulsion device, such as an impeller which propels water at high velocity out a propulsion passage directed towards a rear of the watercraft.
The water propulsion device is powered by an engine which is positioned within the engine compartment. When the engine is of the internal combustion type, a fuel system is arranged to provide fuel to one or more combustion chambers of the engine. The fuel system usually includes a fuel tank positioned within the hull of the watercraft, and a fuel pump which delivers fuel from the tank to one or more charge formers for introducing the fuel into the engine.
Air is also delivered to the engine for use in the fuel combustion process. The engine has an intake arranged to draw air from within the engine compartment defined by the hull. Air is drawn into the engine compartment through one or more air intake passages through the hull. Typically, the intake passages are defined by intake pipes leading from the hull downwardly to a terminus within the engine compartment.
One problem with these watercraft is that the fuel pump is susceptible to corrosion and damage when exposed to water. The water may flow into the engine compartment through the intake passages through the hull. In addition, once water enters the hull, it may fill the bottom of the hull and splash about. Premature failure of the fuel pump is costly to the operator, and may strand the operator of the craft.
A watercraft having a fuel pump arranged to overcome the above-stated problems, is desired.